the_germanic_reich_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
MeanieKiller5841
MeanieKiller5841: MeanieKiller5841 is the Kaiser of The Germanic Empire (GE), Governor of the GE's Province of East Prussia, and Grand Admiral of the Kaiserliche Marine. History: Pre-Clannning: Before MeanieKiller started The Germanic Empire, he was just a normal "happy gadder" LittleBigPlanet. He created the "Dark World" level series on LBP2 which is a saga about what happened after they LBP2 story mode. The series is one of the longest level series in LBP history! Lasting for about twelve seasons, each containing about five levels. The "Dark World" levels are on MeanieKiller5841, MK5841-Extra, MK5841-Special, and MeanieKiller_X. The downside of the "Dark World" levels is that they were created in MeanieKiller's earlier days of LBP so they lack good design. However, the levels are very fun and have a good story! You should try them out! Clanning: The Enclave: MeanieKiller5841 started his clanning days in 2013 when he joined Hardware34's clan "The Enclave". Meanie left the clan after The Enclave went into a state of inactivity and decline. MeanieKiller left clanning for about a year and finished the "Dark World" level series. After finishing the "Dark World" series, MeanieKiller5841 left LBP for about six months. The Early Days of the Germanic Empire: MeanieKiller5841 returned to LBP in May, 2015 and started a clan called the "Gross Kaiserreich" (German for United Empire). The Gross Kaiserreich joined The Littlebigplanet Union (LBPU) as an observer state and later changed it's name to the "Preussischen Reich" (German for Prussian Empire). The Preussischen Reich merged with a LBPU member state called "New Germania", lead by TOXIC-RAGE-2002 and became the "Grossdeutsches Reich" (German for Greater German Reich). The Grossdeutsches Reich left the LBPU because of M88youngling's espionage. Thus, started the 2015 Cold War. Post-Cold War: After The Visarian Mandate's betrayal at the end of the 2015 Cold War, the Grossdeutsches Reich entered a state of decline. MeanieKiller5841 abdicated and the Grossdeutsches Reich's government was almost completely controled by Visaria. Visaria was eventually pushed out of the reich by the True Reich Uprising. Restoring Order: After the True Reich Uprising restored order to the Grossdeutsches Reich, MeanieKiller5841 returned to the Grossdeutsches Reich and ran in the 2015 Presidential Election. MeanieKiller won the election and resumed his job as Reich President. MeanieKiller5841 renamed the Grossdeutsches Reich the "Germanic Empire" and became Kaiser of the Reich. TOXIC-RAGE-2002 became the Foreunner of the Reich. New Era: The restored Germanic Empire began gaining many new members in August 2015. Many new weapons were built for the Reich. The reich had been almost completely restored and is now a superpower thanks to tomboy2011. tomboy2011 sadly however began making many poor decisions in late August 2015 such as pulling the GE into a war with ATLAS. A war that GE never wanted. tomboy2011 was thus tomporarily banished from the Reich. MeanieKiller5841 is currently making a truce with ATLAS as of 8/26/2015. The Germanic Empire's future seemed very bright. Death of GE: In September 2015, GE split into two smaller clans: the United Domains of Greater Prussia and the German Empire.